


Beneath This Bowl of Stars

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought they'd make it back from India</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath This Bowl of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://rachel-riecheru.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rachel_riecheru**](http://rachel-riecheru.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt...well, kinda. I'm not sure it really fits at all, but hopefully it's good enough anyway(?)

Gojyo will be the first to admit that he never thought they’d make it back from India. He’d always figured they’d die old men somewhere on the road when Hakkai lost the map and drove them off a cliff or into a swamp; or that Sanzo would kill them all when he got sick of putting up with them. Somehow, it never occurred to him that despite being heaven’s appointed fall-guys and having a history of failures between them that could fill an entire library if outlined in detail – they were ridiculously good at staying alive.

And if Sanzo killed them, he would have to walk back to China, carrying his own luggage – which he would probably rather die than do.

Still, when they find themselves back at Chang’an on a scorching night in August, no one is more surprised than Gojyo – except maybe the monks, who fall over themselves in their haste to make Sanzo welcome (and by extension, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku – but only by extension.) Their effort lasts just as long as it takes one of the uninitiated novices to suggest, not out-of-earshot enough, that they should have sent a message ahead so that proper reception could be prepared, and Sanzo promptly threatens to deliver them a message with the end of his boot. After that, it’s all business – beds are made up, a meal is prepared, and none of the monks stay within striking range longer than they absolutely have to.

They must all be sort of...stunned, because no one – even Goku, whose appetite rarely flagged, even in the face of certain death – eats much before they wander off to their separate rooms. Gojyo closes the door to his room, stands with his back against it for as long as it takes him to count to fifteen, then goes back out and across the hall to Hakkai’s room.

Hakkai has the door open for him before he even raises his hand to knock.

“I guess you knew I was coming, huh?”

“Actually,” Hakkai steps back into the room, and when Gojyo follows, his hands come up and smooth down the front of Gojyo’s travel-worn shirt, a weirdly nervous gesture. “I was just about to come over there.”

And Gojyo comes up short for a moment, because he knows they have an agreement about this – they had a whole damn discussion about it that Gojyo still remembers with startling clarity, despite the blood loss he was suffering at the time – but he honestly hadn’t thought that Hakkai was spending even half as much time thinking about it as he was.

Gojyo shuts the door behind himself, plunging the room into darkness. He can feel the slightest of tremors in Hakkai’s hands where they’re pressed to his shirt, and he thinks that maybe Hakkai was actually thinking about it _more_.

“How long were you going to wait?”

Hakkai laughs, soft and more than a little embarrassed, “I was going to count to thirty.”

“I only went to fifteen.”

He kisses Hakkai then, and it feels like home.

-End-


End file.
